Don't Leave Me All By My Lonesome
by TheSilverArgents
Summary: "You are the most impossible boy ever."


_A/N: Yay! You have no idea how much I cheered when I got this! Guys send in prompts I implore you, I'm so bored._

The minute Katherine had gotten home that Friday night she sat down at her typewriter and began hammering out a story that she thought had the potential to make the front page. Jack always got home half an hour later and sure enough at 6:30 Katherine heard the door swing open. She shouted a hello without even looking up from her typewriter and within a matter of seconds two big hands came down on her shoulders, their reassuring warmth both pleasant and relaxing. "You still workin'?" Jack asks in her ear, his nose pressed to her temple.

She nods and turns her head to kiss him on the cheek. "Everything is flowing really well right now, I could have this perfected by midnight!" She said the last part excitedly, flexed her fingers, and went back to work. Jack sighed and kissed her head while tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "I'm stopping you to eat, you know that, right?"

She hadn't quite realized what he said until he began walking away and she spun around in her chair, "Do you have to? I said midnight, that's really quite early."

"Ace, you're eatin', alright." He said leveling her with a stern look to match his tone.

She stuck her tongue out at him, huffed, and got back to work.

* * *

Within the hour he placed a breast of fried chicken, rice, and potatoes on her desk. "Eat." She didn't look up from her typewriter (however she did roll her eyes) and replied, "Okay in a minute."

Jack shook his head and quietly said, "In a minute, unbelievable."

He got up and went to the kitchen, grabbed himself a plate of food with one hand and a chair with the other hauling it over to Katherine's desk. He placed the chair not too far from her and balanced the plate on his legs as not to disturb her space. Finally she noticed him next to her and warily inquired, "What are you doing?"

"Having dinner and a beer with my wife. Well, trying to have dinner and a beer with my wife." Jack said flashing her a smirk and sticking a forkful of chicken into his mouth.

She went back to her typewriter shaking her head, "You are the most impossible…" she trailed off because she knew that if she finished that sentence her paper and dinner would be left unfinished. The corner of her lips twitched with the smile she was trying to hold back.

"You wanna finish what you were sayin', Ace?" Jack grinned like the Chesire Cat and raised his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and went back to her story, fixing a typo she made. "You know, Ace, this chicken is really good. 'S a shame you're missin' out on it."

"Will you stop being so insufferably annoying if I have dinner with you?" Katherine asked trying (and failing) to hold back a fond smile.

"Well, I won't stop, but I can tone it down." Jack conceded cheekily.

She rolled her eyes, but grabbed the fork and knife and cut into the chicken, sticking a forkful into her mouth. Once she had swallowed it she sighed, "Oh God, you weren't lying it is good."

* * *

A good half hour later, Jack got up with their now empty plates and his empty bottle, gave her shoulder a squeeze, and Katherine turned back to her typewriter. Her fingers were poised just above the keys, but nothing came.

"Oh no, please don't do this to me." She said to no one in particular. She tried to rack her brain for any thread of the train of thought she had before dinner. "Oh God, come one please!" She took a swig of the untouched beer (she didn't want to drink in case it harmed her process) Jack had brought her and tried to type again, but nothing was coming up. It was like a wall was built during dinner and she couldn't figure a way over it.

"Somethin' the matter, Ace?" Jack called from the kitchen. Katherine plopped her head on the corner of the desk with a loud groan and Jack came out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. He put a hand on her back and before he could ask what was wrong she announced she was blocked. Jack made a soothing motion on her back to get her to relax and sure enough, she brought her head up and leant against one of his arms.

"I think that chicken had writer's block in it." She pouted. The story had been going so well.

Jack laughed out loud and bent down to press a kiss to her neck. And that kiss turned into another. And another. And another, until he finally spoke. "Maybe it's a sign that you oughta stop working for tonight."

She let out a tired laugh, "Wouldn't you just love that?"

He pressed another kiss into her neck and hummed his assent into her skin. She shivered involuntarily at the feeling and he implored, "Come on, Katherine. I don't wanna be lonely tonight. You can work tomorrow, I won't annoy you."

"You won't annoy me as much." She said and she felt his smirk pressed right underneath her jawline.

"I don't wanna be lonely tonight." Jack repeated and started running his fingertips down her arm.

"You are the most impossible boy ever." She muttered before turning to face him completely and pressing her lips to his.


End file.
